


Swept Back

by DaibhidC



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaibhidC/pseuds/DaibhidC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How often does Doc's lab see a duster?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swept Back

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a "Domestic Pairing" meme - Emmett Brown and Clara Clayton, dusting

"Clara, my love, what are you doing?" asked Emmett.

"Why, I'm dusting, of course, Emmett," said Clara, confused.

"Yes, I can see that. But why?"

"Because your laboratory gets dusty!" She paused, lowering the duster for a moment, "Am I damaging your inventions or something? I thought I was being careful..."

"No, no, it's fine. It just seems like so much work. Remember on our last trip to 1985, I bought a labour-saving device called a Dustbuster?"

"Yes, Emmett, I remember. So in order to save me the labour of moving a duster around, you propose that I move that contraption around, while you run around trying to keep that electrical generator of yours going?"

"Ah. I suppose a more efficient labour-saving method would be if I took a turn?"

Clara considered this for a moment. "Yes, I think that would be most acceptable."


End file.
